Way of Sirenix
'''Way of Sirenix '''is a song from Season 6. Lyrics |-|English= It's time to let this party begin Get your hands in One for, all for one Winx girls get it done Welcome back to yourself Back to your smile Now you're shining like A rainbow in the night Wings up and we're good to go We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix All you need is the will You got the skill Always in your heart That's just who you are And now you're back at the top Don't ever stop That's where you belong Girl you know you're strong We're vising up and we're in control We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic's jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it It's all for one, one for all Sirenix roll-call Bloom is the fire Stella's got the light Tecna's the aura The flower is Flora Musa's the voice Aisha is the tide Winx girls got it right W-Winx got it right W-W-W-Winx got it right, got it, got it, got it right We are the girls united And the power's inside us It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix Our fists are pumpin' And the magic is jumpin' It's the way-o-way-o-way of Sirenix We got it Sire-e-e-e-enix |-|Italian= La nostra festa inizia con te Musica e balla insieme a noi Non fermarti mai Hai una marcia in più Sei proprio tu E il tuo cuore sai, Splende piu que mai C'è un mondo nuovo che aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sire-e-e-e-enix Forza di volonta Cappacità Cerca dentro te Tutto quello c'é Vola sempre più su Non fermati più Credici e vedrai Dove riderai C'è un mondo nuovo che aspetta te Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, Oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sei infatti invincibili Sirenix Winx, yeah! Bloom è il fuoco, Stella è la luce! Tecna, la connessione, Flora, è come un fiore! Musa, è la voce, Aisha, la passione! Winx Club, siamo noi! Winx Club, piú que mai! Winx Club, piú que mai! Piú que mai Piú que mai Noi siamo la magia, Noi siamo l'energia, Noi siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Le mani al cielo, oggi è tutto vero, Siamo, woahwoah Sirenix! Insieme Sire-e-e-e-enix Trivia *The song is highly similar to We Are Believix. The only difference is that the song refers to the Believix transformation while this song refers to Sirenix. *This song is the second and to date only song to be about the Sirenix transformation. **The first one is The Magic of Sirenix. *It is one of the few songs whose lyrics can be guessed very easily. *A part of the song was heard in a Gift Video video release on the Winx club YouTube Channel as - Winx Club Gift Video - Magic Carnival. *On January 22, 2016, the full song was released along with all of season 6 songs in the Winx Club's Official Youtube Channel in the video Winx Club - Season 6: all songs!. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Songs Category:Winx Club Category:Nickelodeon Category:Season 6 Songs (Winx Club) Category:Sirenix Category:Winx Club Musical Show Category:Winx Club Musical Show Songs